This invention relates to an electrical connector having a CPA plug (formally known as a connector position assurance plug). Electrical connectors having a CPA plug that is attached to a connector body by a strap are already known. In this arrangement, the CPA plug is plugged into the connector body after the electrical connector is attached to a mating connector to assure that the electrical connector is properly connected to the mating connector. A draw back of this type of arrangement is that it requires a two-step operation. First the CPA plug is aligned with a receiving portion of the connector body and inserted into the connector body a small distance to an initial or starting position which may be difficult, particularly in a blind assembly situation. Then the CPA plug is pushed into the connector body to a final locked position which assures that the two electrical connectors are properly mated.